Reverse
by Eleawin
Summary: En mission au Pays de la Pluie, Naruto et Sakura sont renvoyés dans le passé et rencontrent un jeune Kakashi, un Yondaime adolescent et un Orochimaru encore humain. Quels vont être leurs choix pour le futur ? HIATUS
1. Un masque de loup

**Reverse  
**par Eleawin

**Résumé :** _En mission au Pays de la Pluie, Naruto et Sakura sont renvoyés dans le passé et rencontrent un jeune Kakashi, un Yondaime adolescent et un Orochimaru encore humain._

**Note :** Cette fic contient des spoilers sur Kakashi Gaiden. Le nom de Yondaime est encore inconnu dans le manga, alors j'ai décidé... de ne pas le nommer XD – ça ne vas pas être évident. Dans **Reverse**, Kakashi a six ans et vient d'être nommé Chuunin. A cause de son âge, il n'a pas intégré une équipe de trois Genin et était exclusivement entraîné par son père... jusqu'à l'accident. Yondaime a quinze ans ( tout comme Sakura et Naruto ), et Rin et Obito ont chacun huit ans, tout frais sortis de l'académie.  
A présent, place à l'histoire ;)

* * *

_« On ne peut pas dire que le temps coule et que quelque chose se passe, car tout a déjà eu lieu_. » Viktor Pelevine

**¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre Un : Un masque de loup**

**¤¤¤¤¤**

« Naruto ! Réveille toi Naruto ! »

Le ninja blond grogna et ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, avant de passer une main sur la bosse ornant le haut de son crâne. Sa tête vibrait comme une cloche qu'on aurait cogné avec un gros rocher. Nauséeux, Naruto essaya de focaliser sa vue sur ce qu'il entourait, tout en chassant les lumières blanches qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

« Sakura-chan... Où sommes-nous ? »

La kunoichi ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre, mais sa voix semblait l'avoir abandonnée. Se sentant un peu mieux, Naruto leva la tête et scanna les environs, la main prête à s'emparer d'un kunai s'il le fallait. Ce village lui semblait familier. Et pour cause...  
Ils étaient à Konoha.

« C'est bizarre, » dit le garçon-renard, les sourcils froncés.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé. Et comment étaient-ils retournés au village ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait avant de perdre connaissance était cette caverne, noire et humide, où lui et Sakura-chan étaient entrés pour se protéger de l'orage. Kakashi-sensei était parti en reconnaissance un peu plus tôt, se méfiant des ninja du Pays de la Pluie qui auraient pu les débusquer à chaque instant. Ils avaient été envoyés en mission quelques jours plus tôt par l'Hokage, afin d'espionner les mouvements ennemis beaucoup trop furtifs pour être honnêtes. Ils étaient en instance de guerre après tout ; Konoha était encore affaibli, et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour ses adversaires pour prendre l'avantage. Ca n'expliquait pas comment ils avaient bien pu retourner à Konoha.

« Naruto... Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Naruto regarda dans la direction que lui pointait le doigt de la jeune fille... pour voir le flanc d'une montagne, où étaient sculptés des visages très familiers. Trop familiers. Et surtout, l'absence de deux autres visages qui le lui étaient encore plus. Où étaient passés les visages de pierre de Yondaime et de la grand-mère ?

Ils n'étaient pas à Konoha ; pas à leur Konoha en tout cas. Quand il y regardait de plus près, ce n'était pas les mêmes maisons, pas les mêmes remparts. Même le pont sur lequel ils se tenaient n'était pas comme celui sur lequel ils avaient passé la moitié de leur vie à attendre Kakashi-sensei. Sakura était très pâle, et Naruto pouvait sentir son chakra bouillonner, comme si elle essayait de briser un genjutsu particulièrement vicieux qui les aurait emprisonnés.  
Ce qui devait sans doute être le cas, à la réflexion.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Sakura-chan ? » demanda t-il, se dévissant la tête pour observer le plus de choses possibles en même temps – il regrettait de ne pas être Neji.

Normalement, un genjutsu se dissipait au bout d'un moment, ils n'avaient donc plus qu'à attendre tout en se débrouillant pour rester en vie jusque là. Sakura devait être parvenue à la même conclusion parce qu'elle arrêta soudain de malaxer son chakra, décidant de conserver ses forces en cas de besoin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Kakashi-sensei les trouve et les sorte de ce mauvais pas.

« J'en ai aucune idée, Naruto... On peut rester ici et attendre. »  
« Excellente idée, » dit une voix, et les deux ninja se retrouvèrent soudain avec un kunai sous la gorge, sans même avoir le temps de cligner des yeux.

Sakura sentit un pouce se presser sur un noeud de nerfs à la base de son cou et ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous elle, une intense douleur se répandant dans tout son corps. A peine consciente, elle entendit Naruto hurler son nom avant que tout ne devienne noir.

¤¤¤¤¤

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans une petite cellule plongée dans la pénombre, aux barreaux couverts de sceaux, visiblement pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son chakra. On lui avait pris toutes ses armes et sa trousse médicale, et même son bandeau de ninja. Jurant à voix basse, elle se leva de la couchette où on l'avait allongé et se rapprocha des barreaux, prenant bien soin à ne pas les toucher.

« Naruto ! » chuchota t-elle. « Tu es là ? »  
« Sakura-chan ! »

Quelques bruissements et un cri de douleur plus tard, Sakura vit apparaître le visage de Naruto entre les barreaux de sa prison, qui faisait face à la sienne. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, avant que le blond ne se décide à rompre le silence.

« Le jutsu devait être très élaboré, » commenta t-il à voix haute, se grattant le haut du crâne. « Ca fait un bout de temps qu'il dure, quand même. »  
« C'est peut-être comme les genjutsu de niveau supérieur dont Maître Kakashi nous a parlé... Nous sommes peut-être prisonniers de nos propres corps sans nous en rendre compte. »  
« Ces salauds m'ont pris le bandeau de Maître Iruka ! » cria soudain Naruto, réalisant sa disparition. « C'est quelque chose que je ne pardonne pas ! »

Laissant le blond vociférer derrière ses barreaux, Sakura soupira et essaya de réfléchir calmement à la situation – ce qui était dur, compte tenu du raffut que faisait Naruto. Ils étaient à Konoha, mais pas au Konoha qu'ils avaient connu. Ils étaient prisonniers, dans ce qu'elle reconnaissait comme le sous-sol de la base militaire du village, qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter en compagnie de Tsunade pour soigner un malade. C'était aussi pourquoi elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de s'évader, compte tenu déjà des sceaux, très difficiles à briser même pour un expert, mais surtout des Jounin, Anbu et autres qui se trouvaient dans les étages supérieurs.

Ce monde alternatif ne devait pas être très différent du sien, décida t-elle, surtout pour se rassurer. On ne les exécuterait pas avant de les interroger, ce qui leur permettrait de gagner un peu de temps. Kakashi-sensei aurait sûrement trouvé quelque chose pour les tirer de ce bourbier d'ici là. Du moins l'espérait-elle...

Un petit cliquetis résonna soudain et les ampoules s'allumèrent, baignant les cellules et le couloir d'une lumière éclatante. Aveuglée, Sakura vit un Anbu au masque d'aigle ouvrir sa prison et lui faire signe de le suivre, tandis que son compagnon faisait de même pour Naruto. Ils furent menottés, attachés, et aveuglés par un bandeau, pendant qu'on les menait à une destination inconnue, quelque part dans les méandres de la base. Sakura entendit son coéquipier se plaindre bruyamment et se faire douloureusement réduire au silence. Inquiète, elle fut soulagée quand Naruto se remit à marmonner dans sa barbe, effrayée qu'il puisse être maltraité.

Ils furent guidés dans les couloirs pendant un moment, jusqu'à qu'on les fasse entrer dans une pièce sentant le tabac froid. On les stoppa et les fit asseoir sur des chaises inconfortables, aux accoudoirs dotés de menottes et de chaînes avec lesquelles ils furent consciencieusement entravés. On leur retira enfin leur bandeau, et ils purent voir la personne qui leur faisait face. Sandaime. Sakura put sentir un frisson glacé la parcourir pendant que l'évidence même envahissait son esprit, focalisée sur ce visage familier, mais tellement plus _jeune_, ridé mais pas encore parcheminé... Si elle était choquée, ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction de Naruto, blême comme un linge, la bouche ouverte formant un O silencieux.

« Vi... Vieil homme ? » parvint-il à hoqueter, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais vous êtes mort ! »  
« Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à Hokage-sama, impertinent ! » cria le ninja placé derrière sa chaise, l'empoignant par la nuque. « Excuse toi ! »  
« Du calme, Taichi... »

Sandaime prit calmement une bouffée de sa pipe et cracha un rond de fumée, rappelant à Sakura tous ces petits souvenirs, à l'époque où ils étaient encore à l'académie, à l'époque où ils pouvaient vivre tranquillement sans avoir peur de perdre des proches, à cette époque où tout était encore facile et où la seule chose qui la préoccupait était la taille de son front. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux étaient humides, et elle secoua la tête, essayant de les refouler. Règle vingt-cinq, un ninja ne pleurait pas, ne montrait pas ses émotions. Elle était un vrai ninja, à présent.

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans notre village, déguisé comme deux des nôtres ? » demanda Sandaime, sans quitter du regard les deux jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face. « J'espère que vous ne pensiez pas vous infiltrer de cette façon. »

Naruto était encore trop secoué pour répondre, ce qui était peut-être mieux, pensa Sakura.

« Nous n'avions pas l'attention de faire le moindre mal à ce village ! » déclara t-elle, essayant de garder une voix calme et de supprimer les tremblements qui l'agitait. « Nous sommes... »  
« Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura ! Et nous sommes des ninja de Konoha ! » cria Naruto, commençant à s'exciter et de tenter à rompre ses liens. « Détache nous, vieil homme ! »

Bouleversé, son lourd chakra orange commençait à l'entourer, pendant que les marques sur ses joues se dessinaient plus clairement sur sa peau, signe qu'il avait perdu contrôle. Sakura s'affola, surtout quand un des Anbu glissa son épée sous la gorge de Naruto.

« Naruto, calme toi ! » cria t-elle, espérant de toutes ses forces que sa voix atteindrait la conscience de son coéquipier. « Il faut que tu gardes ton calme ! »

Les ninja dans la pièce entouraient déjà le blond, et un d'entre eux commençait déjà à former un jutsu, destiné à assommer Naruto. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision avant que la situation ne devienne entièrement hors de contrôle et leurs vies menacées.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer, » dit-elle à Sandaime, ses yeux suppliants ancrés dans ceux du vieil homme. « Mais ne faites pas de mal à Naruto ! Sarutobi-sama ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

« Père. »

L'enfant fit doucement glisser le panneau et entra dans la pièce, plongée dans le noir. Une odeur rance et acide lui monta au nez, et il poussa un léger soupir, agacé. Ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à devant un futon défait, entouré de bouteilles de sake vides et renversées. Ca faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas venu, et depuis ces trois jours son père n'avait toujours pas bougé. Kakashi fronça des sourcils.

« Père ! »

Croc Blanc n'était plus. Cette homme ne pouvait pas être le héros qu'un jour tout Konoha admirait, respectait et comprenait. Ce n'était plus qu'un déchet, pensa le garçon, méprisant. Au fond, il aurait voulu que son père se lève et lui prouve le contraire, revêtant le rôle qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais Hatake Sakumo ne bougea même pas, trop ivre après tout le sake qu'il s'était enfilé. Il ne servirait à rien de rester plus longtemps, se dit Kakashi. Alors il retourna sur ses pas et sortit de la chambre, refaisant coulisser la porte pour ne plus voir cette fausse image de son père dans sa déchéance.

« Je suis devenu Chuunin aujourd'hui, Père, » dit-il, s'adressant à un vieux masque d'Anbu accroché dans le couloir. « Taichi-sensei dit que je suis trop petit pour porter la veste, alors je dois encore attendre. Je vais entrer dans une équipe de trois, avec deux nouveaux de l'académie. J'espère que ce ne seront pas des boulets. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais Hokage-sama a dit que c'était mieux pour moi. Puisque tu ne peux plus t'occuper de moi, Père. »

Petite forme assise dans le couloir, Kakashi ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver rapidement le sommeil. Et au-dessus de lui, se balançait un masque d'Anbu, son visage de loup semblant un moment prendre les traits d'Hakate Sakumo, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Croc Blanc n'existait plus, après tout.

* * *

**(TBC)**


	2. Persuasion

**Reverse  
**par Eleawin

**Dico :**  
- Gaki : sale gamin, petit démon  
- Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô : l'éclair jaune de Konoha, surnom de Yondaime  
- Senkô : éclair

Merci à Koyomi pour la beta !

_

* * *

_

_« On ne peut pas dire que le temps coule et que quelque chose se passe, car tout a déjà eu lieu_. »  
Viktor Pelevine

**¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre Deux : Persuasion **

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Parmi tous ses élèves, Jiraiya était le plus fier de celui qu'il considérait presque comme son fils, ce garnement blond qui malgré ses quinze ans arrivait toujours à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles.

« Gaki ! » hurla t-il de sa plus grosse voix, destinée à effaroucher même les belles demoiselles qui se prélassaient dans le lac à côté. « Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Il attendit quelques instants sur la pierre où il était assis mais perdit vite patience. Cet idiot avait beau être un des meilleurs ninja du village, il n'en restait pas moins un imbécile chronique et Gamabunta n'était pas en reste ! Son sourcil sauta quand trois troncs d'arbres furent projetés dans sa direction, manquant sa tête de dix centimètres. C'en était trop.

« Gamabunta, laisse le tomber, tu peux rentrer ! »

L'énorme grenouille laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré mais ne fit pas de manière, s'évaporant dans un 'pouf' de fumée qui recouvrit toute la forêt pendant quelques secondes. Jiraiya écouta avec satisfaction le cri de son élève pendant qu'il chutait du haut de l'invocation disparue, à travers les arbres qu'il avait précédemment piétiné avec la grenouille. Quelle douce musique à ses oreilles...

« Maître ! » cria le blond, apparaissant devant lui en un clin d'oeil.

Le ninja fit un petit geste victorieux.

« J'ai tenu plus de deux heures sur le dos de Gamabunta, record battu, » dit-il, riant comme un imbécile.

Jiraiya abattit son poing sur son crâne blondineux, évacuant tout son agacement dans ce coup purificateur. Ca faisait vraiment du bien.

« Quelle idée de déraciner tous les arbres de Konoha alors que dans quelques heures, tu es censé devenir le sensei de trois malheureux gamins ! Les pauvres, je les plains d'avance, » ricana t-il, imaginant déjà la situation dans son esprit.  
« Jiraiya-sensei... Je pense sincèrement que vous êtes mal placé pour en parler... »  
« QUOI ? Petit impertinent ! »

Le blond soupira, laissant un petit sourire indulgent jouer sur ses lèvres. Jiraiya-sensei n'était peut-être pas un maître exemplaire, mais c'était quand même un bon professeur... si on oubliait son côté pervers, dépravé, immoral, immature, et complètement inconscient. Bref. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les dégâts qu'il venait de causer et sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler sa tempe. Ho ho. Il avait pourtant pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'évacuer son stress dans une bonne séance de rodéo... Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de déboiser Konoha. Jiraiya dut comprendre, car il lui donna un grand coup dans le dos, lui coupant à moitié le souffle.

« Ca va bien se passer, gaki ! Qui seront tes élèves déjà ? »  
« Et bien... » Le ninja sortit un petit carnet de sa poche qu'il parcourut des yeux. « Il y aura déjà la petite Rin, vous savez, cette adorable petite fille qui vous a soigné le jour où vous êtes tombé du haut d'un immeuble pendant que vous espionniez le vestiaire des femmes. Vous donnez vraiment le mauvais exemple Jiraiya-sensei, c'est vraiment... »  
« Oui bon ça va ! » le coupa le pervers. « Et ensuite ? »  
« Ensuite, il y aura Uchiha Obito. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. »  
« Un Uchiha ne ? Un génie sans doute. »

Jiraiya hocha pensivement la tête, essayant de creuser ses souvenirs. Il en avait connu pas mal durant ses années de service, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler d'un Obito. Les Uchiha n'étaient pas réputés pour cacher leur génie pourtant. Son élève se racla doucement la gorge.

« D'après ses notes, il serait plutôt... un dernier de classe, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Enfin, pour équilibrer l'équipe, on m'a assigné un garçon récemment promu Chuunin... Le fils Hatake. »

Un petit moment de silence s'écoula pendant que les deux réfléchissaient à l'implication de ce nom à Konoha ces derniers mois. Ils connaissaient tous deux très bien Hatake Sakumo, surtout Jiraiya. Sakumo avait été son frère d'arme depuis bien longtemps, jusqu'à cet accident...

« Tu te débrouilleras bien, gaki, » dit Jiraiya, se levant de son rocher. « Il est temps pour toi d'aller récupérer tes gosses à l'académie. Pendant ce temps, je vais payer une visite à Sakumo... Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un bout de temps. »

* * *

Sakura n'avait jamais trouvé un silence aussi long de sa vie. Le stress commençait à lui engourdir l'esprit, et elle se força au calme, récitant un mantra que lui avait appris Tsunade. La sensation de fraîcheur qui l'envahit la soulagea instantanément, rendant ses idées plus claires. Elle ne vit pas le regard surpris que lui lança Sandaime, occupée à lorgner vers Naruto qu'un gros scotch collé sur la bouche empêchait de parler.

« Hmmm ! »

Elle retourna son attention vers l'Hokage, qui avait écouté leur histoire en silence. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce ; Sandaime avait fait sortir tous les autres quand Sakura le lui avait demandé, ne semblant pas du tout craindre les deux jeunes gens attachés. Avec raison, pensa la kunoichi. Elle avait décidé de coopérer et de dire la vérité, aussi farfelue que ça puisse paraître. Si elle n'avait pas connu Sarutobi par le passé, elle aurait pu craindre de se faire exécuter immédiatement, pour se payer sa tête.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler, » murmura t-elle prudemment. « Mais c'est la vérité ! »  
« Je vous crois, » dit Sandaime, et Sakura manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

Comment osait-il porter crédit à ce genre de chose ? Hurla Sakura en son for intérieur, épouvantée par tant de crédulité et de naïveté – bien que leur histoire soit vraie, évidemment, mais elle s'épouvantait pour le principe. Enfin, ça les arrangeait si Sandaime les croyait, il pourrait peut-être rester en vie un peu plus longtemps. A côté, Naruto parvint enfin à se débarrasser de son bâillon qu'il cracha par terre, à moitié machouillé.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'on dit la vérité, vieil homme ? » lança t-il comme le crétin qu'il était. « Je n'y aurais pas cru à votre place. »  
« NARUTO ! »

Si Sakura n'était pas attachée, elle l'aurait frappé, frappé et encore frappé jusqu'à le réduire en une pulpe sanguinolente. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi bête ! Naruto lui jeta un coup d'oeil effrayé, sentant parfaitement l'aura meurtrière qui irradiait dans sa direction.

« Hé hé, je plaisante, Sakura-chan... » marmonna t-il, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, ratatiné sur sa chaise comme un pruneau desséché.  
« Vous êtes amusants, » lâcha Sandaime, et il éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire suer les deux jeunes ninja.  
« Sakura, » chuchota Naruto. « Je crois qu'il se moque de nous. »  
« Boucle la, imbécile ! » grinça la kunoichi, sur les nerfs. « Ne dis plus rien, je ne veux plus entendre ta voix ! »

Ils attendirent un instant que l'Hokage ait la bonté de cesser de glousser, sentant leur fierté de ninja doucement défaillir devant le peu de sérieux qu'on leur accordait. Un Anbu passa rapidement sa tête par la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait, visiblement perturbé par l'hilarité de Sandaime. Il ressortit quand le vieil homme lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

« Je vous crois, » répéta Sandaime, essuyant les larmes qui lui perlaient aux yeux. « De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'un de nos ennemis ait la folie d'envoyer deux des leurs en infiltration sous un couvert aussi peu crédible !.. Sauf si vous ça fait parti de votre plan, » dit-il, redevenu sérieux, ses yeux noirs ancrés tour à tour dans ceux des jeunes gens lui faisant face.

Naruto et Sakura ne répondirent rien, n'ayant aucun autre argument que leur parole pour prouver leurs dire. Sandaime sourit soudain.

« Mais j'en doute. Parce que si c'était le cas, Konoha serait déjà mené à sa perte puisque cette jeune fille connaît centimètre par centimètre non seulement le plan du village, mais aussi celui de cette base et celui de notre future académie, dont le bâtiment que vous avait peut-être pu voir en venant ici n'a rien à voir avec celui que nous prévoyons de construire dans les années à venir. Et vous ressemblez énormément à votre mère, Mademoiselle Haruno. »  
« C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, » murmura Sakura, rougissant un peu.

Elle sursauta quand les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière tombèrent au sol, dans un petit cliquetis métallique. N'ayant aucune idée sur la marche à suivre, elle resta assise sur sa chaise et regarda Sandaime, qui continuait à leur sourire. Naruto avait adopté la même attitude, et ils attendirent la suite des évènements, un peu anxieux.

« J'aimerais entendre votre analyse de la situation, » dit Sandaime, regardant plus vers Sakura que vers le blond, qui s'en trouva soulagé.

Il n'y comprenait rien du tout et comptait bien sur la kunoichi pour les sortir de là. Sakura se racla la gorge.

« Au départ, nous pensions que c'était un genjutsu, peut-être un doujutsu comme celui d'Itachi qui... »  
« Une minute. » Sandaime lui lança un regard pensif, ses yeux noirs pétillant d'intelligence. « Vous devez vous rendre compte du lieu où vous vous trouvez, n'est ce pas ? »  
« Du _temps _où nous sommes, vous voulez dire... Oui, je l'ai compris, et Naruto aussi je pense, hein Naruto ? »

Gros silence. Sandaime et Sakura se tournèrent vers la troisième personne présente dans la pièce, qui semblait avoir de nouveau adopté le rôle du poisson sorti hors de l'eau.

« Hein ? »

Pendant que Sakura se frappait le front d'un air fataliste, Sarutobi tira une bouffée de sa pipe et lui dédia un sourire indulgent.

« Je vais t'expliquer, Naruto-kun... Mais il va falloir me promettre de ne rien dire avant que je n'aie fini. »

* * *

La première chose que fit Jiraiya quand il entra dans la maison fut d'ouvrir de grands yeux abasourdis, devant le désordre qui régnait dans toutes les pièces. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-on pas fait le ménage dans ce lieu ? Le Sannin passa un doigt sur un meuble, qu'il ramena couvert de poussière, et espéra ne jamais trouver la réponse à sa question.

Des emballages de nourriture vides traînaient par terre, au milieu d'un capharnaüm indescriptible de kunai émoussés, de coussins éventrés et d'habits d'enfant jetés de part et d'autre dans la pièce. Jiraiya ferma les yeux et se dirigea tout droit vers le fond de la maison, où il espérait trouver Sakumo, se préparant au pire sur son état. Et il n'avait pas tort.

« Sakumo ! »

L'homme répondit à peine, recroquevillé dans son futon, si pâle et misérable que Jiraiya eut du mal à reconnaître son ami. Désemparé, il regarda un instant autour de lui, pour seulement voir des bouteilles de sake roulant sur le parquet poussiéreux.

« Bon sang, Sakumo ! » rugit le Sannin, perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait rassemblé en traversant la maison jusqu'à la chambre. « Reprend toi, Hatake, t'es un homme ou quoi ? Ressaisis toi ! »

D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le ninja comateux par le pan de son kimono maculé de tâches et le traîna jusque dans la salle de bain, où il le poussa dans la baignoire, ignorant ses hurlements. Le jet d'eau froide qu'il fit jaillir réduisit immédiatement Sakumo au silence, qui cessa un instant de se débattre. Ce n'était peut-être pas la méthode la plus douce qui soit mais elle avait le mérite d'être efficace, pensa Jiraiya. Il ne relâcha l'autre homme que quand il fut certain qu'il avait bien retrouvé tous ses esprits.

« Tu n'avais pas une bonne qui s'occupait de la maison, Sakumo ? » demanda t-il, observant l'état de la salle de bain et de la maison en général.  
« Elle est partie, » grogna Hatake, s'enveloppant dans une serviette propre trouvée dans une commode. « Ils sont tous partis... »  
« Tu divagues, » commenta Jiraiya, lui prenant son coude pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Tu as aussi maigri, » constata t-il avec inquiétude, dévisageant son visage décharné. « Ecoute... Va te changer, je vais appeler quelqu'un, cette maison est un vrai foutoir, je ne sais pas comment tu peux vivre ici ! Et venant de moi, ça veut vraiment dire que c'est grave ! »

Sakumo ne l'écouta pas, titubant jusque dans le couloir, se raccrochant aux murs pour ne pas tomber.

« Où est... mon fils ? Kakashi ? »  
« Il doit être à l'académie... Il rentre dans une nouvelle équipe en tant que Chuunin, tu sais ? »  
« Chuunin ? Déjà ? »

Jiraiya roula de gros yeux, franchement inquiet. Il regrettait de ne pas être passé plus tôt, pris par les dernières missions que lui avait confié l'Hokage. Ca faisait plusieurs mois déjà, et Sakumo ne semblait toujours pas être sorti de cet état pathétique où il était entré quelques mois avant.

« Tu le verras ce soir, Sakumo. En attendant, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, tu es beaucoup trop maigre ! »

* * *

« Nous devons être retournés environ vingt ans en arrière, » termina Sakura, s'appuyant doucement contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
« Genjutsu ? »  
« Non. » La fille aux cheveux roses était formelle. « C'est impossible pour un genjutsu, même d'un niveau supérieur comme celui d'Ita... comme celui d'une certaine personne, » se reprit-elle rapidement, lançant un regard furtif vers Sandaime.

Pendant leur discussion, ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion qu'ils valaient mieux pour eux tous de ne pas évoquer le 'futur', pour ne pas prendre le risque de le modifier par inadvertance. Naruto n'avait pas bien compris au départ, mais quand Sandaime lui évoqua les accidents qui pourraient arriver – empêcher sa propre naissance ou celle d'un de ses amis par exemple, le blond avait promis de ne rien dire qui pourrait modifier l'avenir... qui n'était rien d'autre que leur présent. Vraiment perturbant.

« Il est impossible pour celui qui contrôle le jutsu de créer un monde aussi élaboré, aussi fidèle et proche de la réalité, » continua la kunoichi. « Nous devons donc rejeter cette option. »  
« Cette grotte au Pays de la Pluie... N'y avait-il pas un sceau devant l'entrée ? » demanda Sandaime, le front plissé.  
« Il n'y avait absolument rien, nous avons pu y entrer sans problème, » répondit Sakura.  
« La grotte existe peut-être déjà à cette époque. J'enverrai mes hommes faire quelques recherches... »

Sarutobi contempla les deux ninja un instant.

« Mais vous comprenez, je ne peux pas vous laisser quitter le village. Même si j'accepte de vous croire, je n'ai aucune garantie qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas des agents d'un pays voisin. Nous sommes en guerre, après tout. Vous resterez à Konoha, » décida l'Hokage. « Je prendrai les mesures nécessaires pour que vous puissiez circuler dans le village. Sous surveillance, bien entendu... »

**

* * *

**

**(TBC)**


	3. Rencontres inattendues

**Reverse  
**par Eleawin

**Dico : **

- Gaki : sale gamin, petit démon  
- Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô : l'éclair jaune de Konoha, surnom de Yondaime  
- Senkô : éclair

Toujours merci à Ko pour la beta D  
Merci également pour vos reviews !

* * *

_« On ne peut pas dire que le temps coule et que quelque chose se passe, car tout a déjà eu lieu_. »  
Viktor Pelevine

**¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre Trois : Rencontres inattendues**

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Quand on lui avait dit qu'il aurait des élèves spéciaux pour sa première équipe en charge, il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il n'aurait pas trois Genin comme d'habitude, mais un Chuunin parmi les trois. Ca arrivait de temps à autre, quand des jeunes ninja sans équipe quittaient leur tuteur attitré, ou quand on estimait qu'un Chuunin récemment promu n'était pas encore prêt à diriger son propre groupe, malgré ses talents. En plus, en ces temps de guerre, Hokage-sama avait jugé plus prudent d'adjoindre une meilleure garde aux nouvelles équipes encore inexpérimentées. C'était la première fois qu'il enseignait après tout. On essayait peut-être de lui faciliter la tâche...

Ca ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi un gamin de cinq ou six ans le regardait du haut de sa chaise, levant une petite bouille masquée vers son professeur désemparé qui tentait de comprendre la situation. Il savait qu'il était un des plus jeune maître de cette année, mais était-ce une raison valable pour lui confier le plus jeune de tous les ninja de Konoha depuis sa création ? Et qui avait eu l'idée de le faire passer Chuunin à un âge pareil ? A six ans, on entrait à l'académie, on ne se rendait pas sur un champ de bataille !

Le petit Hatake lui lança un regardé acéré, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Le blond déglutit. En plus des raisons citées précédemment, il ne savait pas du tout s'y prendre avec les enfants. Où était Jiraiya-sensei quand on avait besoin de lui ?

« Hum, » toussota t-il, un peu nerveux.

La petite Rin lui fit un sourire encourageant et il fut heureux de l'avoir dans son équipe, surtout connaissant sa douceur et sa maturité. Il aurait au moins une alliée dans les premiers temps. Bon, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô n'allait pas perdre la face devant des gosses, quand même.

« Bien, nous allons commencer, » dit-il, un peu plus assuré. « Enfin, quand la dernière personne de cette équipe sera arrivée. »  
« Pardon, je suis en retard ! » cria justement ladite personne en débarquant dans la salle, dérapant devant le tableau et, incapable de se contrôler, continuant sa lancée pour entrer dans le mur.

BAM. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, pendant que des morceaux de plâtre se détachèrent du plafond, pleuvant sur les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Par chance, le garçon ne semblait pas être blessé et se releva en titubant, allant prendre place sur un siège comme si de rien n'était.

« ... Ok, » dit leur professeur, un peu perturbé. « Très bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là... Vous allez vous présenter, dire ce que vous aimez, détestez, et ce que vous voulez faire plus tard. »  
« Sensei, » dit Rin, observant le plafond. « Sensei, je pense qu'on devrait sortir d'ici avant que tout ne s'effondre. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa quand un morceau de plâtre particulièrement énorme s'écrasa juste sous son nez. Les bâtiments de Konoha avaient la sale manie de partir en morceau depuis la dernière attaque qu'avait subi le village.

« Je vois... Allons dehors. »

¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto n'avait pas trop suivi la discussion entre Sakura et le vieil homme, mais il devait reconnaître que Sakura avait négocié de main de maître leur 'libération', usant en grande partie des techniques de persuasion que lui avait appris Tsunade-baba. Sandaime avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les jeunes filles de toutes façons.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait à peine prêté attention à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses quand celle-ci s'était mise à le briefer, le noyant sous des consignes diverses et variées qu'il oublia aussitôt la porte de la base franchie. On ne lui avait rendu ni ses armes, ni son bandeau de ninja, regretta t-il, ennuyé. Mais il était libre d'aller où il voulait dans Konoha, et il pouvait s'en contenter pour le moment.

La première chose qu'il fit, en bon ventre sur pattes qu'il était, fut de foncer vers Ichiraku tout en croisant les doigts pour que son vénéré restaurant soit déjà ouvert à cette époque. Le dieu du Ramen dut l'entendre car Ichiraku existait déjà, mais pas comme le bar qu'il avait connu. Le comptoir était beaucoup plus petit et le patron n'était pas le même, peut-être son père ou un membre de sa famille. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, des ramen étaient des ramen ! Il se préparait à aller s'asseoir quand l'évidence le frappa soudain : il n'avait pas d'argent. Sandaime avait confisqué toutes ses affaires, y compris son porte-monnaie grenouille. Dépité, il offrit un sourire à l'homme debout derrière le comptoir et retourna sur ses pas, complètement démotivé.

Il ne connaissait personne ici. Il avait beau être à Konoha, ce n'était pas le sien et tous les gens qui habitaient là étaient de parfaits inconnus. Même Sandaime n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait et cette pensée avait le don de le perturber. Sakura était partie vers l'hôpital du village pour prêter main forte aux équipes soignantes, après que l'Hokage leur ait un peu expliqué la situation du village. Le Pays du Feu était en guerre depuis bientôt un an. La dernière attaque qu'ils avaient subi avait été dévastatrice et ils manquaient cruellement de main d'oeuvre. Beaucoup de ninja avaient été envoyés au front, formant la plus grande partie des pertes. Ce n'étaient pas des pensées joyeuses, et le blond secoua la tête, décidé à trouver une nouvelle source d'occupation.

Il déambula dans Konoha, les mains dans les poches, jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup moins de villageois dans les rues, seulement des ninja qui se promenaient en groupe, l'oeil toujours alerte, prêts à réagir au moindre problème. Naruto fut surpris de croiser une patrouille de Uchiha, reconnaissables à leur emblème. Il se demanda un instant si l'un d'eux était le père d'Itachi et Sasuke, et s'il savait qu'il donnerait naissance à deux fils dont l'un serait responsable de la destruction de son clan...

Il continua sa marche, perdu dans sa réflexion, quand quelque chose se cogna soudain contre ses jambes.

« WOUAAAA ! » hurla le gosse, projeté à terre avec force.

En un clin d'oeil, le blond fut à ses côtés. C'était un ninja, remarqua t-il, observant le bandeau qu'avait le petit, au dessus d'une paire de lunettes d'aviateurs qu'il portait au front. Il ouvrit de grand yeux quand celui-ci se mit à pleurer et à se tenir la tête comme si celle-ci allait tomber.

« Hey... Ca va ? » demanda Naruto, le ramassant et le remettant sur ses jambes. « Regarde où tu vas ! »  
« C'est pas ma faute ! » cria le môme, s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. « Ca ne va pas de marcher dans les rues comme ça ? »

Naruto sentit une veine pulser sur son front. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il toisa le petit brun aux yeux rougis, dans l'intention de l'effrayer.

« Insolent ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à ses aînés ! » rugit-il, roulant de gros yeux, les marques noires sur ses joues ressortant violemment sur sa peau.

Il eut le résultat escompté. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit glapissement et retomba sur ses fesses, les yeux de nouveau humides. Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, et Naruto se frappa le front, ennuyé. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire pleurer !

« Un ninja ne chiale pas ! » lui dit-il, plantant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »  
« Quand on demande le nom des autres, on se présente d'abord ! » répliqua le Genin, le menton levé bien que tremblotant.

Naruto réprima un soupir. Comment pouvait-on être aussi peureux et hargneux en même temps ? L'autre semblait sur le point de pisser dans son froc mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'ouvrir sa bouche insolente. Et étonnamment, Naruto appréciait. Il se fendit d'un grand sourire que Sakura, si elle avait été là, aurait qualifié de stupide.

« Tu peux m'appeler Shinobi-sama ! Je suis en mission secrète dans ce village, alors je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais sache que je suis très très fort ! Je vais être Hokage un jour ! » déballa le blond, prenant une pose de mec cool qui se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de Lee.

Pas impressionné du tout, le petit ninja renifla et s'essuya les yeux puis se retourna pour partir, visiblement ennuyé. Vexé, Naruto le retint par l'épaule.

« J'ai pas fini ! Eh mais... Tu es un Uchiha, » se rendit-il compte, remarquant l'emblème qu'il portait dans son dos, un éventail rouge brodé sur son haut noir.  
« Et alors ? » cria le brun, reprenant tout de suite du poil de la bête. « Tu trouves que je suis faible ? Tu vas voir quand j'aurai développé mon Sharingan ! Je serai le meilleur, et même ce sale bébé d'Hatake devra le reconnaître quand je lui botterai les fesses ! »

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris par cet éclat de colère. Ce gosse lui rappelait étrangement Konohamaru, ou bien encore lui-même quand il était plus jeune. C'était bizarre de penser ça d'un Uchiha, mais il fallait dire qu'il n'en avait connu que deux dans sa vie, qui lui avaient laissé _d'excellents_ souvenirs. Il éclata de rire.

« Tu as raison de penser comme ça, faut pas te laisser abattre ! » dit-il finalement, grimaçant un sourire à la Uzumaki. « Allez viens, je te paye un ramen ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura étouffa un soupir fatigué et remalaxa son chakra, dédiant un sourire encourageant au ninja grimaçant de douleur, sa jambe formant un angle douloureux avec le reste. Elle glissa ses doigts sur la peau violacée, comme lui avait appris Tsunade, et poussa l'os qu'elle ressouda rapidement. Blême comme un linge, le blessé tourna de l'oeil, vaincu par la douleur, mais le résultat était là. Ce serait son septième patient de la journée, et elle n'était ici que depuis deux heures.

« Reposez-vous un peu, Sakura-san, » lui dit une des ninja-docs qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert dans son service. « C'était le dernier. »

La kunoichi s'empressa d'obéir, pas encore habituée aux opérations lourdes dont l'enjeu était une vie humaine. Elle avait d'abord été surprise d'avoir si vite été acceptée dans l'équipe médicale, mais après avoir vu le nombre de blessés hantant les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle avait vite compris. Konoha était en guerre, et chaque jour apportait son lot de malheur. Sandaime lui avait dit que Tsunade avait été envoyée au front, et l'hôpital manquait cruellement de main d'oeuvre. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir aider si on avait besoin d'elle.

La jeune fille se laissa lourdement tomber sur un siège. Elle se demanda un instant si Naruto allait bien et s'il ne faisait pas de bourde, le connaissant comme elle le connaissait. Le blond avait semblé très inattentif tout à l'heure – ce qui ne l'étonnait pas du tout, si vous vouliez savoir. Sakura espérait juste qu'il saurait tenir sa langue et qu'il ne se fourrerait pas dans un merdier comme lui seul savait le faire... C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

« Jolie demoiselle... Est ce qu'Aniko-san est là ? » demanda une voix tout près de son oreille, et Sakura manqua d'hurler, se plaquant contre le dossier de son siège pendant qu'elle levait les yeux pour voir qui osait la déranger en pleine réflexion.

Son coeur manqua de rater un battement. QU'EST CE QUE FAISAIT CE PERVERS AUSSI PRES D'ELLE ? Hurla son fort intérieur, prêt à balancer son poing dans la face d'un Jiraiya rajeuni, mais toujours aussi hirsute. Sakura se força au calme et hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux verts emplis de méfiance. Le Sannin s'éloigna, haussant un sourcil surpris. Qu'avait-il donc bien lui faire pour lui faire aussi peur ? Serait-ce sa réputation qui lui jouerait des tours ? -- la réponse était évidente, mais Jiraiya aimait faire comme s'il ne savait pas.

Sakura respira quand le Sannin s'éloigna, essuyant son front moite. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Encore un peu et elle l'agonisait d'injures, le résultat d'un trop long contact avec Tsunade-sama. Sakura avait vraiment été inquiète quand elle avait appris avec quelle sorte de pervers Naruto avait vécu ces dernières années. A son retour, elle l'avait été surprise de le retrouver à peu près normal – enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Affolant.

Soulagée, elle observa l'homme assis à côté d'elle, pâle et maladif. Pendant quelques instants elle eut l'impression de le reconnaître, mais c'était impossible. Il était maigre et semblait prêt à tourner de l'oeil à n'importe quel moment. Sakura se pencha vers lui.

« Excusez moi... Je peux vous aider ? » commença t-elle, attirant son attention. « Je fais partie de l'équipe médicale. »

L'homme leva la tête, et Sakura sentit son coeur se serrer en croisant son regard terne et hanté. Il secoua doucement la tête, se forçant à sourire.

« C'est gentil mademoiselle... Ca va aller. »

Sakura n'arrivait pas à ôter cette sensation de sa tête. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de le connaître, ces cheveux, la forme de ces yeux, la silhouette finement musclée bien que décharnée... Une illumination la traversa soudain, et la kunoichi ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous n'auriez pas un fils, Shinobi-san ? » demanda t-elle, maîtrisant sa voix et supprimant son envie frénétique d'hurler et de frétiller d'excitation.  
« Il s'appelle Kakashi, » répondit le ninja, et ses yeux semblèrent pétiller doucement. « Il est encore jeune... mais très doué. »  
« Je n'en doute pas ! » répondit Sakura, enthousiaste. « Je suis sûr qu'il fera de grandes choses plus tard ! »

L'homme sourit à nouveau, et la kunoichi l'observa. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il était la réplique de Kakashi-sensei, ou plutôt que Kakashi-sensei était sa parfaite réplique, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée. Son maître se promenait avec un masque sur la tête après tout. C'était peut-être l'occasion rêvée d'en apprendre plus sur son irresponsable professeur. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir à cette époque ?

« Qu'est-il devenu ? » demanda t-elle, trop curieuse pour garder le silence. « Est ce qu'il porte déjà ce masque ridicule ? »

Cette fois-ci, le ninja rit franchement, mais Sakura ne manqua pas la lueur douloureuse qui s'était allumée dans ses prunelles. Trop subtile pour le lui faire remarquer, elle fit taire ses questions et se composa un visage de circonstance. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer le père de son maître en passant pour une folle furieuse dès leur première rencontre.

« Il dit qu'on ne le prend pas au sérieux avec son visage d'enfant, » dit Hatake-san, un pli soucieux barrant son front. « Je me dis parfois qu'il est un peu jeune pour être ninja... Mais c'est moi qui l'ai poussé, alors je ne peux rien dire, » murmura t-il, secouant la tête. « Ces professeurs avaient peut-être raison. Il est déjà Chuunin, tu sais ? » sourit-il, une note de fierté dans sa voix.  
« Vraiment ? Quel âge a t-il ? »  
« Il a eu ses six ans il y a quelques mois... » L'homme baissa la tête, perdant lentement ses couleurs. « Ca me paraît des siècles en arrière. »

Sakura cligna des yeux.Kakashi-sensei était devenu ninja vraiment jeune ! Il n'avait rien à envier à Sasuke ou Neji en terme de génie, se rendit-elle compte, pensive. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le père de son maître en parlait comme si c'était la pire chose du monde. L'homme semblait usé, les profondes cernes noires lui autour de ses yeux accentuant encore plus sa maigreur. Etait-il malade, blessé ? Hatake-san avait déjà refusé son aide une fois, mais ne devrait-elle pas le forcer à s'allonger ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre une décision, le ninja s'était levé et s'inclinait devant elle.

« J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer... Mais je vais y aller. Dites à Jiraiya-sama si vous le voyez que je me sens mieux et qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter davantage. Merci beaucoup. »

Sakura le regarda partir, pensive. Qui aurait cru que le père de Kakashi-sensei était une personne aussi réservée ?  
Elle haussa les épaule et mis fin à sa pause. Le boulot l'attendait.

¤¤¤¤¤

« Et tu t'es enfui ? » demanda Naruto, employant le ton réprobateur qu'Iruka-sensei avait tant de fois usé sur lui. « Juste parce qu'il a rit ? »  
« Il s'est moqué de moi et de mes rêves ! » protesta Obito, le menton levé. « Alors que j'étais sérieux ! »  
« J'ai rit moi aussi, » pointa le blond, l'air presque coupable.  
« Mais tu me payes le ramen, alors ça va. »

La logique enfantine était admirable. Naruto sentit une goutte de sueur perler à son front quand il se souvint tout d'un coup de l'absence de sa Grenouille, toujours en possession de l'Hokage. Il espérait qu'Ichiraku faisait toujours crédit...

« Mais tu as dû faire peur à ton maître, » dit-il la bouche pleine, observant le Uchiha bouder dans son coin.  
« Bien fait pour lui ! »  
« Obito... C'est pas très gentil, » se plaignit une voix derrière eux, et Naruto se retourna.

Il tomba presque de sa chaise quand il reconnut le nouveau venu. C'était... YONDAIME ! Sous le choc, il n'eut aucune réaction quand un Yondaime jeune et qui avait à peu près son âge se pencha sur son bol pour siphonner son ramen, sans gêne aucune. Le Uchiha s'indigna pour lui.

« Sensei ! » cria t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur sous son nez. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Et ne volez pas les ramen de Shinobi-sama ! »  
« J'ai faim, » protesta le blond, faisant des yeux de chien battu. « Ca fait des heures que je te cherche. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui, Obito ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, trop occupé à bouder. Remis de sa surprise, Naruto répondit pour lui.

« Il n'a pas aimé qu'on se moque de lui, » dit-il calmement, presque timidement.

Ce n'était pas Narutesque. En vérité, c'était même anti-Narutesque. Pour une des première fois de ça vie, Naruto n'avait pas envie de faire sa grande gueule, préférant conserver profil-bas. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas intimidé non plus. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait intimidé face à son idole, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus, qui était son modèle et son but ultime à atteindre. Non, pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

ARGHHHHHHHH !

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi, » murmura doucement le héros de sa vie, passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux d'Obito. « Je m'excuse si j'ai pu te donner cette impression. Je suis sûr que tu peux accomplir ton rêve, Obito. Tu me pardonnes ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, » renifla le Uchiha, l'air hautain mais dont l'expression s'était considérablement adoucie. Obito n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses émotions.

Son professeur eut un grand sourire et lui pinça le nez, avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Dont le statut de fan-boy venait d'être confirmé.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon élève, Shinobi-sama ! » le remercia Yondaime, reprenant le surnom qu'il s'était lui même octroyé. « Laissez moi payer pour le repas. »

« Euh, ah ! Merci ! Et... Et mon nom, c'est Naruto ! » parvint à dire le garçon-renard, dont la langue avait décidé de s'emmêler dans sa bouche aujourd'hui.  
« Enchanté. Je suis.. »  
« Senkô-sama ! »

Un ninja apparut dans un nuage de fumée, se présentant au garde-à-vous devant le Jounin.

« Senkô-sama, Hokage-sama voudrait vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau ! »  
« Très bien, dites lui que j'arrive. Obito ! »

Le ninja se tourna vers lui. « Demain, sept heures sur le pont, ne sois pas en retard ! A bientôt, Naruto-san ! Ja ne ! »

Il disparut dans un flash jaune, laissant un Naruto aux yeux exorbités et un Obito extatique.

« Mon maître est super fort ! C'est Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô, tout le monde dit qu'il deviendra Hokage ! Je vais devenir comme lui ! »  
« Très... très bon choix, Obito, » bredouilla Naruto, encore un peu retourné. « Et je suis sûr que tu as raison, il deviendra Hokage... »

**(tbc)**


	4. Hatake Kakashi

**Reverse  
**par Eleawin

**Dico :**  
- Gaki : sale gamin, petit démon  
- Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô : l'éclair jaune de Konoha, surnom de Yondaime  
- Senkô : éclair

**Note :** Toujours merci à Ko pour la beta, et pour m'avoir aidé à restructuré le chapitre qui était assez chiant à organiser, je dois avouer. Dédicace à Lost pour ses reviews-questions dont lui seul a la réponse, car il n'y a que lui qui me les pose ;p  
Les reviews sont le pain des auteurs, donc merci XD

* * *

_« On ne peut pas dire que le temps coule et que quelque chose se passe, car tout a déjà eu lieu_. »  
Viktor Pelevine

**¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre Quatre : Hatake Kakashi**

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Kakashi claqua la porte derrière lui, pressé de mettre de la distance entre lui et chez lui, où son père s'était enfermé. Il avait rendez-vous avec son équipe de toute manière. A six ans, il faisait déjà partie de l'élite, et on n'hésitait pas à lui confier des missions difficiles. Il espérait que ça continuerait ainsi, maintenant qu'il était sous les ordres de Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô.

Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance et son père était un grand ninja, qui passait plus de temps en mission qu'avec lui dans leur maison. Il avait grandi un kunai dans la main et appris dès son plus jeune âge les jutsu que son père laissait à sa portée, copiés sur de longs rouleaux de parchemin aux motifs dorés et compliqués.

Hatake Kakashi était ce qu'on appelait un génie. Quand il eut cinq ans, à peine assez âgé pour apprendre à lire et à écrire, son père l'emmena à l'académie. La guerre venait d'éclater entre le Pays du Feu et du Vent. Au fil du temps, Konoha perdait ses hommes, perdait ses alliés et perdait peu à peu l'espoir de terminer la guerre au plus vite. Ils avaient dû se résoudre à voir leur puissance décliner, à mesure que leurs hommes mourraient au combat, loin de leur patrie et de leur famille. Les Hatake n'étaient pas en reste. Kakashi vit d'abord son oncle disparaître, puis tous les autres. Il s'était toujours rassuré en se disant que son père était fort et qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien. Il avait tort.

Quelques mois après son entrée à l'académie, Kakashi devint Genin. Ses professeurs n'étaient pas d'accord, le considérant comme beaucoup trop jeune. Ils avaient déjà fait une exception en l'intégrant à l'école une année plus tôt mais refusaient de lui donner le statut de ninja. Un shinobi était une arme, et ils estimaient que Kakashi n'était pas prêt. Ils avaient tort.

Qu'importe ce que pouvaient dire les autres, il avait les compétences pour devenir un bon, voire un des meilleurs ninja de sa génération. Il sortit donc de l'académie, arborant fièrement son bandeau indiquant son appartenance à la caste des shinobi, et suivit l'entraînement que lui réservait son père. Hatake Sakumo était un grand ninja, appartenant à l'élite. Kakashi était fier de lui et travaillait dur pour atteindre son niveau. Sakumo n'était pas tendre avec son fils, mais Kakashi comprenait pourquoi. Konoha était en guerre.

Quelques temps après, il fêta son sixième anniversaire et son père estima qu'il était prêt pour tenter l'examen des Chuunin. Sakumo présenta sa candidature lors de la réunion organisée par Sandaime, mais de nouveau, on s'indigna autour de lui. Il était trop jeune ! Son corps était encore trop fragile, puisqu'il n'avait pas fini sa croissance. Il était encore trop innocent, pour se retrouver sur un champ de bataille où régnait mort et désolation. Les professeurs qui avaient refusé sa nomination en tant que Genin surent se montrer si convaincants que Sakumo abandonna, décidant d'attendre encore un peu. Kakashi n'avait rien dit, mais il savait qu'ils avaient tort.

Une semaine plus tard, Sakumo partait au front, leader d'une équipe chargée d'une mission vitale pour Konoha. Kakashi le regarda partir à l'aube, puis alla s'entraîner dans le jardin. Comme tout petit garçon de six ans, il avait un peu peur pour son père mais la raison reprit vite le dessus. Son père était fort, et même s'il y avait un problème, il survivrait et reviendrait. Il avait raison.

Sakumo revint à Konoha une nuit sans lune, couvert de sang et de blessures. Ses compagnons le suivaient, pas en meilleur état et l'oeil hagard. Sakumo avait jeté son masque d'Anbu et était tombé à genoux, devant un Hokage choqué. Deux heures plus tard, Konoha était attaqué, et les pertes furent si élevées que le village caché de la Feuille se retrouva à moins de la moitié de sa puissance initiale. Sakumo pleura, et Kakashi alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait jamais demandé à son père ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Ce ne fut que quand l'Hokage vint frapper à leur porte qu'il l'apprit, et qu'il comprit à quel point Sakumo était fou d'avoir préféré ceux qu'il appelait 'amis' à sa mission. Des amis qui vous crachaient dans le dos avaient été sa récompense. Sakumo n'avait pas suivi les règles, alors c'était sa punition. Kakashi ne rentra pas à la maison ce soir là et quitta le village pour s'entraîner.

Quand il revint, il alla voir l'Hokage et le força à le laisser passer l'examen. Il était devenu plus fort, plus rapide. Son esprit s'était endurci et il n'avait d'enfantin que son corps. Sandaime lut dans son regard et comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et les professeurs qui refusaient qu'il puisse tenter sa chance n'étaient plus, de toute façon, tués lors de l'attaque. Les morts n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Il passa l'examen haut la main, et le titre de Chuunin lui revint.

Il retourna finalement chez lui, mais son père ne parlait plus. Et dans la rue, les gens le regardaient de travers, et il pouvait entendre leurs mots, parfois blessants, parfois méprisants. Il décida alors de porter un masque, pour qu'on ne lui dise plus qu'il ressemblait à son père. Car ils se trompaient. Il ne serait pas comme son père et ne ferait jamais la même bêtise que lui. Jamais. Il avait tort.  
Et cela, il ne l'apprendrait que plus tard...

¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu es sûr de toi, gaki ? »

Le blond se mit à rire et glissa le rouleau dans sa poche, dédiant un sourire confiant à son professeur. Jiraiya soupira. Ce gosse ne changerait jamais... Toujours à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Certain, Jiraiya-sensei. Je me chargerai de cette mission seul cette nuit. Je préfère une mission facile pour mes élèves pour commencer, quelque chose de rang C ou D. »  
« Tu te rends compte que tu parles d'une tâche longue de plusieurs jours, et encore, seulement si on est en équipe ? Emmène les, bon sang, ce ne sont pas des petites choses fragiles ! Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était dangereux ! »  
« Sensei, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Je ne pense pas que ces enfants soient prêts à voir ce genre de chose... »  
« C'est la guerre, » grommela le Sannin, ouvertement désapprobateur. « Ils ne vont pas avoir le choix et devront tôt ou tard y faire face. Et nous n'avons personne d'autre à envoyer là-bas, tous nos hommes sont déjà pris. »  
« Je vous ai dit que j'irai, Sensei. Mais j'irai seul. »

Le ton du jeune ninja était ferme et Jiraiya sut que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Son élève pouvait être têtu comme une mule quand il le voulait, déterminé à suivre la voie qu'il avait choisi. Quelque part, le Sannin se sentait extrêmement fier, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude pour lui. Le blond en faisait trop. Il poussait toujours ses limites jusqu'à l'extrême, prouvant à tous qu'il était un des ninja au plus fort potentiel de Konoha. Bien digne de lui.

« Très bien, » soupira Jiraiya, abandonnant le sujet. « J'imagine que tu vas aller réclamer une autre mission à l'Hokage... Evite juste de fatiguer Sarutobi, d'accord ? »  
« Pas d'inquiétude, je demanderai à Taichi. Il avait quelque chose à me dire de toute façon. A plus tard, Sensei ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais ses pieds se prirent dans un pan de son long kimono et il trébucha, se heurtant violemment l'épaule contre le plancher. Réprimant un haut de coeur, Sakumo se redressa avec peine, la respiration lourde et difficile. Le malaise qui l'avait étreint quelques heures plus tôt menaçait de le faire vomir, à la fois de dégoût et de désespoir. Il était midi et le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais il avait l'impression qu'il faisait noir, comme au milieu d'une nuit sans lune. Et dans les ténèbres, il pouvait essayer d'oublier, mais peine perdue.

Il se souvenait. Quand il les avait vu, pleins de ressentiment, d'accusations non dites, de mépris mal voilé et de haine, il avait eu l'impression que son esprit se fracassait dans sa tête, le laissant chancelant et au bord de la folie. Même quand il fermait les yeux, il se souvenait de ses camarades tombés au combat, de leurs yeux sans pupilles tournés vers lui, qui l'accusaient de leur mort, de leur agonie, des femmes et des enfants orphelins dont il était responsable.

Il voulait s'échapper, loin de ces choses qui lui faisaient mal et qui le rendaient presque fou. Il ne voulait plus voir ces corps déchiquetés, ces visages connus, parfois adorés. Il ne voulait pas voir les regards accusateurs de leur famille, de leurs amis, de leurs voisins. C'était de sa faute. Ils étaient tous morts, et tout était de sa faute. Cette phrase tournait comme un mantra dans sa tête, épuisant et lancinant.

Il aurait voulu mourir à leur place, échapper à ce fardeau qui lui brisait les épaules. Croc Blanc n'était plus. Se relevant avec difficulté, il tituba jusqu'à son armoire, où il savait qu'il trouverait l'arme qui le libérerait bientôt. Et surtout, qui libérerait Kakashi du poids d'un père déchu, qui ne pouvait que lui apporter de la honte et de l'opprobre. Il devait effacer la tâche de son déshonneur.

C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour son fils.

¤¤¤¤¤

« Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas qui t'a autorisé à me parler ! » hurla Obito, des larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux qu'il essuya rageusement, du revers de sa main. « Sale nain ! »  
« Du calme, » ordonna leur maître, apaisant. « Kakashi, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi méchant. Et toi, Obito, ne parle pas ainsi à ton coéquipier. Vous être une équipe, vous vous en souvenez ? »

Kakashi renifla, les yeux plein de mépris. Obito ne manqua pas de le remarquer et prit à nouveau une mine de bête aux abois, les dents farouchement serrés. Rin se dépêcha de s'interposer entre eux, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Arrêtez ! Kakashi, ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! Obito nous a quand même aidé à attraper les clochettes. »  
« C'est vrai... Tomber d'un arbre et se fouler une cheville a été une bonne diversion, » ironisa le Chuunin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Merci Obito, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »  
« Kakashi ! »

Le Jounin en charge réprima une grande envie de soupirer, surveillant d'un oeil vitreux les garçons à deux doigts de s'entretuer. Une chance qu'il soit patient. A sa place, Jiraiya-sensei en aurait déjà balancé un ou deux en pâture à Gamabunta, histoire de leur faire les pieds... Et le blond était bien tenté de faire pareil.

« Ca suffit maintenant, » ordonna t-il d'une voix ferme. « Sujet clos. Je vais maintenant vous expliquez la mission qu'on nous a confié, alors soyez attentif. »

Il fit une petite pause, profitant pour croiser le regard de chacun de ses élèves. Obito s'était calmé et reniflait silencieusement dans son coin, la mine boudeuse. Sa sensibilité exacerbée lui poserait problème dans un futur proche, se dit son professeur, décortiquant patiemment les données récoltées sur ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Sa relation avec Kakashi ne sera pas évidente dans un premier temps. Une chance que Rin soit là pour compenser l'immaturité du comportement des deux garçons, il n'aurait pas aimé devoir diriger une équipe de trois petits monstres incapables de s'entendre... Jiraiya-sensei se serait foutu de lui.

« C'est une tâche très importante. Il va falloir faire de votre mieux et montrer que vous savez travailler en équipe. L'échec n'est pas une option. »

Et voilà, il les avait appâté... Même Kakashi avait une lueur intéressée au fond des yeux à présent. De tous les jeunes dont il avait la charge, c'était pour le fils Hatake qu'il se sentait le plus inquiet. Rin était assez responsable pour prendre soin d'elle, et même Obito, malgré sa maladresse, était assez encadré par sa famille pour s'en sortir convenablement. Mais Kakashi... Ce n'était pas qu'il doutait de ses capacités ou de ses talents. Le Jounin savait qu'il était un enfant hors du commun, pour avoir obtenu le grade de Chuunin à six ans. Mais si selon les standards de Konoha, Obito et Rin avaient atteint l'âge où on commençait une vraie formation de ninja, Kakashi était encore trop jeune. Quand Sakumo était encore à ses côtés, tout allait bien, mais la situation n'était plus pareille maintenant. Kakashi n'était qu'un jeune garçon prodige lâché seul dans la nature.

« Mission de rang-C ! Nous sommes chargés d'aller sauver les oisillons tombés de leur nid dans la forêt et les ramener à leurs parents, » lança t-il joyeusement. « C'est une importante mission que nous a donné Taichi-sensei. En avant, équipe Senkô ! »  
« QUOI ? » hurla Obito, tombant en arrière de surprise. « C'est censé être une mission ça ? »  
« Toujours les peureux qui se la ramènent le plus, » marmonna Kakashi, mais lui aussi semblait dépité, son masque ne cachant pas tout à fait le pli boudeur de sa bouche.

Le blond se mit à rire, très fier de lui. Grimaçant un sourire, il se pencha et offrit une grande tape dans le dos des deux garçons.

« Ne boudez pas. Si la mission se passe bien, vous en aurez peut-être des plus intéressantes plus tard ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

La mission avait été un fiasco, Obito était plus bête que le dernier des crétins et son maître, bien que connu pour être un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha, n'avait fait que de se tenir les côtes durant tout l'après-midi. Affligeant.

Kakashi aurait dû être en colère, pester contre le mauvais sort qui l'avait placé dans une équipe aussi minable et peu professionnelle. Étrangement, il ne l'était pas. Il était incapable de dire pourquoi mais il se sentait agréablement léger, sensation étrange après avoir passé ces derniers mois comme enfermé dans un cocon. Rin lui avait donné un bracelet, ainsi qu'à Obito et à Sensei. C'était juste un fil passé au travers d'une perle, mais il avait rarement reçu de cadeaux dans sa vie et ça faisait bizarre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le montrer à son père et que celui-ci se sentirait mieux. Sakumo lui avait toujours dit que ce genre de petites choses étaient importantes, après tout.

Mais quand il rentra chez lui, l'atmosphère de la maison était toujours aussi étouffante et Kakashi sentit son enthousiasme retomber. Il avait été surpris d'avoir trouvé la maison rangée hier soir. Pendant un moment, il avait eu l'espoir fugace que son père allait mieux mais avait vite été détrompé. Comme un mort-vivant, Sakumo s'était à nouveau prostré dans sa chambre, les yeux hantés et perdus dans le vide. Kakashi ne voulait pas savoir quelles scènes il se reprojetait sur le mur en papier de riz.

Il ferma les yeux, le coeur de nouveau clos. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un père aussi pathétique, noyé dans le déshonneur. Un pli amer à la bouche, il renifla et posa ses affaires dans un coin puis alla se chercher quelque chose à manger. Il pénétra dans la cuisine mais s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les sens en éveil, il resta un instant immobile, figé au milieu du couloir. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui hérissait le poil, forçant son corps à se mettre en état d'alerte avant même que son esprit n'ait appréhendé le danger. La sensation était trop forte, le mettant presque au bord de la nausée. Sans un bruit, il attrapa un kunai et se faufila dans les corridors, laissant son instinct le guider. Il se retrouva rapidement devant la chambre de Sakumo, les mains légèrement tremblantes et le coeur battant.

« Père ? » chuchota t-il, hésitant encore à faire coulisser la porte.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et même en projetant tous ses sens dans la pièce, Kakashi ne ressentait aucune présence ennemie. Mais même avec cette certitude en tête, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation d'angoisse. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus il se sentait mal, en proie d'un mauvais pressentiment.

« Père ! » dit-il plus fort, une note d'urgence vibrant dans sa voix.

N'obtenant de nouveau aucune réponse, il se décida à faire coulisser la porte. Et ses sens explosèrent, avant que tout ne devienne écarlate.

¤¤¤¤¤

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en trombe, sans que le Chuunin en garde ne prenne la peine de frapper. Sarutobi leva un regard surpris mais alerte vers le ninja, s'attendant à une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'avait pas tort.

« Il faut que vous veniez, Hokage-sama ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

_« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfant ! Je sais qu'il est très capable pour son âge, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est un peu prématuré pour lui d'être Genin ? Il n'a que cinq ans ! Vous ne comptez pas envoyer votre fils de cinq ans sur un champ de bataille, Hatake-san ? »  
« Vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, Haruko-sensei. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'envoyer Kakashi sur le front, mais nous sommes en guerre. Nos camarades meurent chaque jour, et sans ninja, qui protégera Konoha ? »  
« Et vous êtes prêt à sacrifier votre fils pour le village ? Vous êtes le genre de personne à sacrifier vos êtres les plus chers pour le devoir ? »  
« Vous avez bien compris. Je suis un ninja, ne l'oubliez pas. »  
_

_¤  
_

_( Menteur. )_

¤

« Kakashi... La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, » dit Sensei, posant une main sur son épaule. « Sandaime est arrivé. »

_¤_

_« Souviens toi, Kakashi. Il n'y a pas plus important que le village, tout le reste est secondaire ! Tu dois à tout prix accomplir ta mission, parce que la sécurité de Konoha repose sur elle. Nos ennemis n'attendent qu'un faux pas de notre part pour attaquer, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. C'est le nindô des Hatake, Kakashi. »_

_¤_

_( Menteur. )_

¤

« Et s'il te plaît, Kakashi... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je veux que tu viennes m'en parler, d'accord ? »

_¤_

_« Prend soin de tes amis et tes amis prendront soin de toi. En mission, la confiance est une chose primordiale. Tes camarades et ta mission sont les deux choses que tu dois avoir à l'esprit. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

_¤_

_( Menteur.)_

¤

« Kakashi ? »  
« Allons-y Sensei. La cérémonie va commencer. »

_¤_

_« Tu es ma chose la plus précieuse au monde, Kakashi. Ta mère était la plus belle des femmes et tu es son digne fils. Je serai là pour faire de toi un grand ninja, pour qu'elle soit fière de toi. »_

_.  
¤_

_( Tu es le plus grand de tous les menteurs, père.)_

**

* * *

**

**(tbc)  
**Questions, commentaires ?**  
**


	5. Détermination

**Reverse  
**par Eleawin

**Dico : **

- Gaki : sale gamin, petit démon  
- Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô : l'éclair jaune de Konoha, surnom de Yondaime  
- Senkô : éclair

* * *

_« Modifier le passé n'est pas modifier un seul fait: c'est annuler ses conséquences qui tendent à être infinies._ »   
J_orge Luis Borges_

**¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre Cinq : Détermination**

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Il faisait nuit noire, trop sombre pour qu'on puisse l'apercevoir sous le couvert des arbres. Ses bottes ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le matelas de feuilles recouvrant le sol, même quand elle ne faisait rien pour masquer sa présence. L'absence de lune avait quelque chose d'effrayant, et Sakura sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, la poussant à se réfugier derrière un tronc d'arbre.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui, » dit une voix, et Sakura reconnut tout de suite le jeune Kakashi, dont le pâle visage faisait comme une tâche blanche dans la pénombre.

Un rire se fit entendre, grinçant et moqueur. Sakura haïssait ce son, et haïssait encore plus la personne à son origine. Orochimaru était toujours à Konoha, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, même si la question la tiraillait depuis un moment. Bien que l'envie de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues l'avait effleurée, la kunoichi avait prudemment décidé de ne rien faire.  
Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le croiser ici, et encore moins en compagnie de Kakashi.

« Sakumo était un fou, » dit doucement Orochimaru, plein de miel et de poison. « Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, mais tu m'as l'air plus dégourdi, Kakashi-kun. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très doué pour ton âge... »

Kakashi ne répondit pas, et l'homme blafard se mit de nouveau à rire, de ce son railleur et angoissant que la kunoichi exécrait. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain de voir un enfant si jeune, même ninja, en compagnie de ce monstre. Sakura connaissait trop bien Orochimaru pour deviner ses intentions derrière ses fausses manières.  
Uchiha Sasuke était encore un souvenir trop vif dans sa mémoire...

« J'envisage de prendre un élève, Kakashi-kun. Un élève jeune, talentueux et au grand potentiel... Sous ma tutelle, il pourra devenir un grand ninja, assez grand pour accomplir ses ambitions, » susurra Orochimaru.  
« Je suis dans l'équipe Senkô, Orochimaru-sama. »  
« Intéressant... »

Sakura grinça des dents, résistant à l'envie d'intervenir. Prudente, elle resta immobile dans sa cachette, baissant lentement tous ses flux corporels pour camoufler sa présence. Elle était assez confiante en ses talents pour être certaine de ne pas être repérée, mais Orochimaru n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle n'était pas sûre de faire le poids face à un Sannin légendaire...

Elle attendit quelques minutes, le temps que les deux ninja s'éloignent. La nuit commençait à se faire humide, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Peut-être que le ciel pleurait aussi la mort de Sakumo, lui aussi.

C'était étrange, elle n'avait croisé l'homme qu'une fois mais se sentait profondément triste de sa disparition, triste pour lui et pour Kakashi. Quelque part, elle avait reconnu son professeur en Sakumo. L'amertume du jeune Kakashi était terrible, et ses yeux froids et distants lui rappelaient tellement ceux de Sasuke qu'elle en avait mal au coeur. La vie était vraiment injuste, elle ne pouvait cesser de se le répéter même en sachant que ce genre de pensée était immature et inutile. Pourquoi restait-elle encore une enfant alors qu'un gamin de six ans venait tout juste de perdre son innocence ?

Ses pas la menèrent tout droit devant la tombe du père de celui qui deviendrait son professeur, simple stèle s'élevant au fond du cimetière. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi la cérémonie s'était faite à la tombée de la nuit, ni pourquoi l'enterrement avait été si précipité. Elle n'avait été mise en courant que parce qu'elle travaillait dans l'équipe médicale qui avait été envoyée pour l'autopsie. Les causes du décès avaient été gardées secrètes, mais elle pouvait s'en douter. Il était rare qu'un ninja de la trempe d'Hatake Sakumo puisse se faire transpercer l'abdomen de cette manière, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication... Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Dans quelle sorte d'abîme était-il tombé pour préférer la mort et abandonner son fils seul dans ce monde en guerre ?

Une fine pluie commençait à tomber, s'intensifiant progressivement pour la tremper complètement. Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura s'en rendit à peine compte, jusqu'à qu'un parapluie ne s'ouvre au dessus d'elle.

« Tu vas attraper froid à rester là, » dit doucement Sandaime, maintenant le parapluie au dessus de leurs têtes.

Sakura ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la stèle. Trop de questions sans réponses, trop d'avenirs incertains... Un comble pour quelqu'un censé être revenu dans le passé. Mais chacune de ses actions semblaient inutiles, puisque le futur était déjà tracé. Elle ne savais pas. Devant Naruto, elle aimait faire comme si elle contrôlait tout et comprenait toutes les implications de leur situation, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Et Sarutobi le savait.

« Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire, Hokage-sama ? » demanda t-elle à voix basse. « Est ce qu'il est correct pour nous de rester là, à voir vivre des gens que nous connaissons, les voir se faire du mal et ne pas réagir ? »

La pluie était tellement forte qu'elle formait un épais rideau d'eau, à présent. La pipe de Sandaime était depuis longtemps éteinte, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de la garder à la bouche. Il fit le geste de tirer une petite bouffée et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Pour être franc, j'avais le secret espoir que vous laisseriez échapper quelques indices sur le futur de Konoha, pour nous redonner espoir... »

Il eut un petit sourire et lança un regard en coin à la kunoichi.

« Savoir que le village sera toujours là dans vingt ans me rassure déjà beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais la situation que nous affrontons actuellement est loin d'être rose, » ajouta t-il lentement, pensif. « Sakumo n'est qu'une victime de plus dans cette guerre, il y en aura encore d'autres, encore et encore, jusqu'à que la folie des hommes ne s'épuise. »  
« Il y a des choses... qui pourraient être corrigées, » dit Sakura, les yeux baissés. « Il y a des choses qu'on pourrait éviter... Qui font souffrir. »  
« Retourner en arrière pour corriger ses erreurs passées a toujours été un des fantasmes des hommes, » murmura Sarutobi. « Mais est ce que c'est vraiment une solution...? »

Il laissa sa question en suspens, prononçant à voix haute une des interrogations qui tourmentaient la kunoichi. Pendant un moment, ils ne firent qu'écouter la pluie s'abattre autour d'eux, invisible dans le noir mais omniprésente. Sakura soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua t-elle, les épaules basses. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes là, si c'est dû au hasard ou parce que c'était notre destin. Je ne sais même pas si nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. »  
« Il existe une légende sur une grotte comme celle que vous m'aviez décrite. »

Devant le regard plein d'espoir de la kunoichi, Sarutobi tira sur sa pipe éteinte et se racla la gorge.

« On dit qu'elle mène à un autre monde, » dit-il prudemment, trop incertain sur ses propos pour leur prêter grand crédit. « Elle se serait formée sur un noeud de chakra naturel, reste d'un ancien démon fossilisé vaincu il y a des siècles. Je ne sais pas si cette légende est vraie, sachant qu'il est presque impossible d'abattre un démon. Mais si c'est le cas, alors la grotte serait le recueil de son âme et bénéficierait d'un de ses plus grands pouvoirs, qui serait le voyage à travers l'espace et le temps. On dit que nos ancêtres ont scellé cette grotte, pour des raisons dont tu peux te douter. Toucher le passé ne peut qu'avoir des répercutions sur l'avenir... »  
« Est ce que vous pensez que le fait même que Naruto et moi soyons ici ait déjà changé le présent ? Je veux dire, le futur, dans vingt ans ? »  
« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » reconnut Sandaime. « Je ne peux pas te conseiller, juste peut-être te dire de faire ce que tu penses être juste de faire... C'est sans doute une situation sans précédent. »

Sakura se mordit les lèvres, tiraillée entre rester passive et attendre de voir les choses se passer, ou agir pour changer les événements qu'elle aurait tant voulu ne jamais vivre. Peut-être était-ce une chance qu'on lui offrait ? Elle soupira. La question était trop difficile et demandait trop de réflexion, alors elle décida de la laisser de côté pour le moment.

« Que va devenir Kakashi ? » demanda t-elle soudain, se rappelant de ce petit garçon aux yeux si froids. « Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour lui ? »  
« Il n'a plus de famille, alors il sera sous tutelle jusqu'à sa majorité, » répondit l'Hokage. « Ce ne sera pas la première fois que ça arrive... A mon plus grand regret. »  
« Et Orochimaru ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu résister. Il y avait quelque chose de fortement perturbant de voir l'ennemi numéro un de Konoha se promener tranquillement dans le village, son bandeau de ninja attaché au front.

« Orochimaru ? » s'étonna Sandaime, lui lançant un regard en coin. « Orochimaru est un grand ninja, qui fait beaucoup pour la protection de Konoha. Pourquoi cette question ? »  
« J'ai entendu dire qu'il cherchait un élève, » esquiva Sakura, peu encline à déballer au vieil homme à quel point son élève était un fou sadique et dangereux.

Sarutobi eut un instant l'air surpris par la nouvelle, mais se reprit bien vite. Son regard balaya la stèle trempée par la pluie, puis s'ancra dans celui de Sakura.

« Est ce que par hasard... Tu essayerais de me dire qu'il serait une bonne idée de confier Kakashi à Orochimaru ? »

La kunoichi roula de gros yeux, presque épouvantée.

« Ce serait la plus mauvaise idée du siècle, » affirma t-elle, résistant à l'envie de donner franchement son opinion dessus. « C'est la dernière personne au monde à qui je confierai Kakashi. »

L'Hokage eut un faible sourire, une légère déception visible dans ses yeux. Est ce qu'il se doutait déjà qu'Orochimaru emprunterait la mauvaise voie et trahirait Konoha ? Se demanda la jeune fille. Rien n'indiquait que le vieil homme doutait de son élève, mais il devait quand même avoir des soupçons, ne serait-ce qu'infimes. Orochimaru n'avait pas pu passer du mauvais côté d'un seul coup, après tout. Sarutobi soupira.

« La situation du village n'est pas très reluisante en ce moment. Mais je garde espoir en la nouvelle génération, » dit Sandaime. « Et puisque tu as l'air si concerné par le jeune Hatake, Sakura, pourquoi ne le prendrais-tu pas momentanément sous ta tutelle ? »

* * *

« Je ne te fais pas confiance, » dit Taichi-sensei, ancrant son regard suspicieux dans les yeux de Naruto. « Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens. L'Hokage te croit peut-être, mais ne te méprend pas ; au moindre mouvement suspect, deux escouades d'Anbu sont prêtes à être lancées à tes trousses. »

Les yeux presque provocateurs, le Chuunin toisa le jeune ninja, fermement planté derrière son bureau. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, le teint mat mais les yeux extrêmement clairs, comme ceux des Hyuuga. Il faisait peut-être partie de la famille de Néji et d'Hinata, se dit Naruto, franchement ennuyé. Il détestait la façon dont le Chuunin venait de lui parler. Et ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir.

« Je ne t'aime pas non plus ! » lâcha t-il, fronçant des sourcils. « Tu ne me connais pas, mais tu te permets de me juger ? Je déteste ce genre de personne. »  
« N'inverse pas la situation, » rétorqua l'autre ninja, les yeux étrécis. « C'est toi l'étranger, ne viens pas me faire la morale ! »  
« Je suis un ninja de Konoha aussi, » renifla Naruto. « Je suis né dans ce village. »  
« Tu mens, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici ! »

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux ninja se fusillèrent du regard, dans la salle de l'académie qui servait de QG des missions. Il faisait nuit noire, et Naruto était uniquement passé dans l'espoir de retrouver Sakura, mystérieusement disparue de la circulation. Sandaime aurait peut-être pu le renseigner, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un ninja revêche et agressif, encore moins assis sur le siège qu'occupait habituellement Iruka-sensei à son époque.

« J'ai pas envie de te parler, » dit Naruto, prêt à tourner les talons. « Si le vieux n'est pas là, je n'ai rien à faire ici. »  
« Ne manque pas de respect à Hokage-sama, insolent ! »

Prêt à bondir, Naruto esquiva le kunai lancé dans sa direction et se prépara à riposter, formant les premiers signes de son Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir le sort, une silhouette s'interposa entre lui et le Chuunin, dégoulinant d'eau qui tombait en trombe dehors.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant d'une voix lasse, levant ses yeux bleus vers les deux ninja.  
« Senkô-san. »

Taichi eut l'air surpris, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le voir arriver dans son bureau.

« La mission s'est mal passée ? »  
« Non, elle a dû être différée... »

De nouveau, on put clairement entendre la lassitude transparaître dans sa voix. Naruto le regarda avec curiosité, dévorant du regard ce garçon qui deviendrait quelques années plus tard Yondaime. Malgré sa fatigue et son jeune âge, la force émanait clairement de lui, l'entourant comme une aura de confiance et de fierté. C'était le genre d'homme qu'on suivait sans se poser de question, à qui on était prêt à donner sa vie sans hésiter. Il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi il deviendrait Hokage.

« Je suis venu vous prévenir, Taichi-sensei. Je pars immédiatement, et je serai de retour à l'aube. »  
« Vous plaisantez ? Vous ne finirez jamais avant que le soleil ne se lève, Senkô-san ! »

Le Jounin ne répondit pas, essuyant une goutte d'eau dégoulinant sur sa joue. Naruto le regarda empocher un petit rouleau posé sur le bureau. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme souriant de l'autre jour, mais un ninja confirmé. De petites rides plissaient son front et la commissure de sa bouche était sévère, lui donnant quelques années en plus. Naruto se sentait vraiment gamin à côté de lui, tout en sachant qu'ils avaient le même âge.

« Laissez moi vous accompagner, » insista Taichi, reculant sa chaise. « C'est une tâche vraiment ingrate et... »  
« Vous ne pouvez pas quitter le bureau, Taichi-sensei, les autres équipes seront bientôt de retour et viendront faire leur rapport. »  
« Mais... »  
« Est ce que je peux venir ? »

Les deux ninja se tournèrent vers Naruto qui venait de parler, les sourcils haussés. Celui-ci soutint vaillamment leurs regards, surpris de la part du blond, et ouvertement hostile de la part du Chuunin.

« Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de l'Hokage, » lâcha Taichi, les bras croisés. « Tu ne peux pas... »  
« C'est d'accord, » le coupa l'élève de Jiraiya. « Il n'y a personne d'autre, et j'ai besoin de revenir demain matin pour mon équipe, » expliqua t-il au Chuunin scandalisé, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. « Il va falloir faire vite. Nous serons de retour demain à la première heure et je viendrai faire mon rapport, Taichi-sensei. »

Sans laisser au brun le temps d'argumenter, le Jounin se tourna vers Naruto et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Allons-y, Naruto-san. La route va être longue... »

* * *

« Tu ne comprend pas, Toshi-kun... »

Amusé, Orochimaru fit glisser une main sur son bandeau, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le Chuunin était d'une crédulité effrayante, mais aussi d'une ambition dévorante. Le genre d'homme qu'Orochimaru appréciait particulièrement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un apprenti maladroit et inutile. Il me faut quelqu'un de jeune et de talentueux, pas comme ces petits idiots que tu m'as ramené... Quelqu'un de fort et d'exceptionnel. »  
« Digne du futur Hokage, Orochimaru-sama, je comprend. »

Toshi n'était pas un homme stupide, et c'était ce qui plaisait au Sannin chez lui. Les candidats potentiels qu'il lui avait présenté n'étaient pas mauvais en soi, mais ne correspondaient pas au critère d'excellence à laquelle s'élevait Orochimaru. Le futur maître du monde avait le droit d'être exigeant, après tout.

« Il y a cette fille... Encore trop jeune pour entrer à l'académie, mais qui présente un bon potentiel, » dit le Chuunin, sa voix s'élevant à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.  
« Il me faut un apprenti maintenant, » lâcha le Sannin. « La situation de Konoha est mauvaise, et le conseil poussera bientôt Sandaime à nommer un successeur. Maintenant que cet imbécile d'Hatake n'est plus, ma nomination est presque assurée, car jamais le vieux croûton ne choisira cet imbécile de Jiraiya plutôt que moi. Mais il me faut un élève, et tout de suite, Toshi-kun... »  
« Le fils Hatake est très doué à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il serait déjà Chuunin à six ans. »

Les lèvres d'Orochimaru s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait, ses yeux calculant déjà la portée de sa prochaine action. Le conseil ne pourra élever aucune objection à sa nomination en tant que Yondaime, avec un apprenti à sa charge. Il était le seul Sannin à ne pas être passé par la case obligatoire de l'enseignement, n'ayant jamais accepté de s'encombrer d'une charge inutile, mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Son jutsu était presque au point, et il ne lui fallait plus qu'un sujet d'expérience...

« C'est parfait, Toshi-kun. Occupe toi de lui... »

* * *

« Mais qu'est ce que... ? »

Réprimant un haut de coeur, Naruto pila net au sommet de la colline et porta une main à sa bouche, essayant de son mieux de ne pas inhaler l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait dans ces lieux. Les yeux exorbités, il balaya du regard le champ de bataille couvert de gravas et de cadavres, dont l'odeur de putréfaction le prenait à la gorge et le faisait presque pleurer.  
La pluie n'arrangeait pas les choses. Trempés et épuisés, les deux blonds restèrent un instant figés au dessus du ravin, le spectacle de la mort drainant toute leurs forces et motivation. Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Il va falloir creuser une tombe et reconnaître les corps, » lui dit le Jounin d'une voix neutre, le visage impassible. « Dépêchons nous si nous voulons retourner à Konoha avant l'aube. »

Encore incapable de bouger, Naruto le regarda former un jutsu de terre pour creuser un profond puits, puis descendre la colline en direction du premier cadavre. Un voile de tristesse traversa brièvement les yeux du ninja quand il se baissa pour jeter le corps déchiqueté sur son épaule, qu'il chassa rapidement.

« Naruto-san ? » demanda t-il, levant les yeux vers le garçon-renard.

Celui-ci ne tint plus. Peu accoutumé à l'odeur de mort, la nausée le prit brutalement et il recracha son dîner, plié en deux. En quelques secondes, le futur Yondaime était à ses côtés, une main réconfortante posée sur son dos. Incapable de reprendre contenance, un horrible goût de bile dans la bouche, Naruto tenta de se relever, les yeux embués. Il se sentait pitoyable, il avait mal et les émotions bouillonnaient en lui, mélange de colère et de tristesse, de rage contre une guerre qui faisait tant de victimes et qui n'était due qu'à la folie des hommes. L'autre ninja le soutint un instant, jusqu'à qu'il puisse à nouveau se tenir debout seul.

« Repose toi un instant, » dit le Jounin, la voix pleine de compassion. « Ne te force pas. »  
« C'est bon... »

Naruto tituba, mais ses idées étaient plus claires. La pluie était moins forte et une légère brume s'était levée, enveloppant le ravin d'un nuage cotonneux, épargnant au blond le spectacle des corps éparpillés au milieu des rochers. Il regarda le futur Yondaime qui se tenait face à lui, essayant de comprendre.

« Ces ninja se sont vaillamment battus pour défendre le Pays du Feu » murmura finalement le Jounin, la lassitude se repeignant sur ses traits. « Chaque jour, Konoha perd ses hommes dans la guerre, et ce n'est que le début. Elle a déjà duré un an, et nous pouvons être sûrs qu'elle ne finira pas de sitôt. Il va falloir se battre pour survivre... »  
« Cette guerre oppose le Pays du Feu et ses voisins non ? Ce n'est pas Konoha qui l'a décidé ! »

Le maître de Kakashi secoua lentement la tête, les yeux voilés.

« Le Pays du Feu n'a pas de puissance militaire, c'est donc Konoha qui doit se charger de sa défense. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser le pays se faire envahir, le village caché serait immédiatement pris en cible. Mais tu as raison, Konoha ne tire rien de ce conflit, hormis mort et désolation, » murmura t-il avec force, la mâchoire crispée. « Il faut finir cette guerre au plus vite, avant qu'il y ait encore plus de pertes. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, » se moqua t-il, riant de lui même et de ses paroles. « Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. N'est ce pas, Naruto-san ? »  
« Mais cette guerre n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi Konoha devrait-il.. »  
« Nous n'avons pas à juger de la politique du pays » le coupa fermement l'autre blond. « Ne l'oublie pas, nous sommes des ninja et il est de notre devoir de nous battre si le village nous le demande. Mais ça ne veut bien sûr pas dire que nous devons mourir, » nuança t-il, les yeux plein de détermination. « Konoha survivra à la fin de la guerre, je ferai tout pour. Je protégerai le village de toutes mes forces, avec ma vie s'il le fait, mais Konoha restera debout. Tant qu'il y aura encore un shinobi en vie, le village caché de la Feuille ne tombera pas. »  
« Le village caché de la Feuille ne tombera pas, » répéta Naruto, faisant lentement rouler les mots sur sa langue.

Ses yeux se firent plus déterminés, semblables aux iris bleus du ninja qui lui faisait face.

« Konoha ne tombera pas, » répéta t-il encore, décidé. « Je ferai tout pour, moi aussi. »  
« Très bien. »

Le Jounin lui dédia un grand sourire, l'air soulagé.

« Mettons nous au travail, maintenant. Nous serons de retour à l'aube. »

* * *

**(Tbc)**


End file.
